


To be alone is the fate of all great souls

by For_the_love_of_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) Deserves Better, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Possessed Dean Winchester, Possessed Sam Winchester, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_gabriel/pseuds/For_the_love_of_gabriel
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are not themselves. Not that Gabriel knows that. He's powered down and all he thinks about as he sits alone is how much he let them down. Well that is, until hes in so much pain he can no longer think at all.





	To be alone is the fate of all great souls

You ever get that feeling. It settles deep down into your bones. Buries itself down into your soul. Yeah that? It's called loneliness. You can't control it no matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you fight against it. You will still be alone. And isn't that just horrible. You feel all alone and nothing can help you. No one can help you. They tell you to suck it up and go "make friends". Have you ever tried that? Do you know how hard it is? It's very hard.  
All these thought ran through Gabe's head as he sat alone in the dungeon of the "Winchester bunker". It was cold and dark and smelled vaguely of blood. But that wasn't new to him. Let's just say that his reunion with the Winchesters didn't go to plan. No matter how many times he tried to explain that he was human and there was literally no grace left inside him, it still ended with a pan to the side of the head.  
And now that brought him back to his thoughts of loneliness. He had come to the Winchester's tired and cold hoping for a welcome home! For a "yay you are alive". Maybe a hug? Dad knows he needs one. But no. Instead he got guns to the back of the head and a cast iron skillet to the temple.  
Fuck.  
Now he was starting to cry. No no NO! Creatures like him weren't supposed to cry over something as petty as being alone! I mean come on, he had been alone for centuries...  
Ah. And there lied the problem. He had been alone ever since Lucifer had fallen. The pagans were never his family. And neither were the angels. So yeah he had been alone for a while. But then he had found the Winchesters. And he thought he could maybe have a family again. But no. He had to fuck that up too. He had gone so far down the pagan rabbit hole that he didn't even realize how bad he was hurting the one potential family in years.  
Well too late to fix that now, he thought, just hopefully they kill me quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a longer fic! If you guys like this first part I will make more! So comment what you think.


End file.
